Element Dragon
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Summery inside because it won't fit


**Summery: what if Naruto was a Dragon Slayer from back when the Dragon Civil War was still going on and was once friends with Acnologia when they were children before he went crazy and killed Naruto's 2 Dragon mentors. With the last of their strength before Acnologia killed them Naruto's mentors sent him into the future, knowing that he can stop Acnologia there before the next Dragon Festival Begins and Training Dragon Slayers was all for nothing. **

**Paring: Naruto x Wendy/Mirajane/Kushina**

**This is an idea that suddenly showed up when I was reading about the Dragon king's Festival.**

**Ages: as of 7/7/777 Naruto/Wendy/Mirajane/Kushina are 13 (19 when cannon starts. Erza is 14 (20 when Cannon Starts). Natsu, Lucy, and Grey are 10 (16 when Cannon Starts). **

**Yes people are younger/older than in cannon in this fic! Ex. Grey is 18 when cannon starts in the show but is 16 in this story.**

**Also I wanted to get this chapter 1 out of the way before going to the X-Mas party on my dads' side of the family… which is today December 28****th****. BUT I might not finish it until after the party.**

**I have the next chapter of BOTH Dragon Blood and Poisoned Water started so I just need to finish those up and they will most likely be up within the next few days.**

A dragon leaned down to talk to a thirteen year old blue haired girl "Sleep my daughter. You will need it for tomorrow." She said in a warm voice.

The dragon lifted her head up and looked in a seemingly random direction and said "come out here and let me see the face of an old friend."

Slowly emerging from the tree line happened to be a thirteen year old boy (Physically) with deep blue eyes, messy blond hair, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He is dressed in a big long sleeve robe/shirt that zipped up from the waistline up with a purple rope tied around his waist. He wore black pants with white bandages tied from mid calf to his ankles and black sandals. His shirt left unzipped. The lower part of the shirt has a circle with a spiral inside of it.

(Think Kimimaro's outfit. You will find out why later.)

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. So this is how far you went in time." The Dragon stated.

"Apparently but… far is the future did they send me?" he asked her.

The dragon sighed, "I'll be blunt here. You were sent about 400 years into the future. Dragons are considered a myth nowadays. The Dragon Festival… as you already know, happens every 400 years and it will be coming up again in the coming few years. Please, watch over Wendy here. I have trained her to the best of my abilities though… I want you to protect her when she needs it. Please, as a request from an old friend." She pleaded.

Naruto looked at Wendy and Smiled, "Yeah… I'll watch over her for you. Looks like I got myself a girl that will have her head stuck in the clouds. Hehehe" he said with both he and the dragon chuckling at his ending comment.

The dragon looked down at her daughter sadly. "This is goodbye for now Naruto, Wendy." She said as he turned into a ball of light that merged with Wendy (basically Wendy's mother is residing within her like Igneel did with Natsu from what my researching found)

With Naruto left alone with Wendy he turned and jumped into a nearby tree and fell asleep.

While Naruto slept, his dreams drifted to his last memory of the two dragons who took him in and trained him after the dragons on the other side killed his family.

_Flashback/dream: _

_Naruto looked on as a large black dragon with blue markings battled the two dragons who took him in._

_Honorium: the Shadow Flame Dragon… his father_

_Crystalin: the Diamond Lightning Dragon… his mother._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Black Dragon… Acnologia… that dragon was once a human… was once an ally and friend._

_Just as Acnologia was to strike down his second parents they turned to him and glowed silver as a light enveloped Naruto and they said "you are our son… look towards the future and save it, but never turn your back on your past." Just before Naruto disappeared he shot a Roar at a green dragon that was coming towards him, killing him. _

_Flashback/Dream end:_

Naruto woke with a start as he saw a girl, Wendy if he remembered correctly, yelling at him asking who he was and where her mother is.

Naruto looked down at her "Ok, ok I'll talk, just please stop yelling. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. As for your mother. She left late last night and asked me to watch over you." He told her.

"S-So m-mommy's g-gone?" she asked again just to be sure as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

Naruto nodded sadly and saw the dam break free. Naruto then jumped down and walked over to her a kneeled down and hugged her and just let her cry. She just cried and cried while Naruto waited for you to calm down.

When Wendy finished crying and got control of hers emotions Naruto pulled away and said, "Are there any questions you want to ask me?"

Wendy nodded and asked at the same time **"W-will you ever leave me like Mommy did?"**

Naruto smiled at her and shook his head in the negative "Not unless you want me too. I will be here for you should you ever be in need it. Now… let's get going. I'm sure you would both want to travel and see Earthland a bit because you, Wendy have been cooped up in the forest where there isn't really any civilization nearby." He told them.

She nodded and they left the clearing and forest towards town.

(I really don't know what kind of missions or things to go with for a whole "six years before cannon starts so I'm just going to skip ahead and if you all give me ideas I'll come back to this chapter and add them OR I'll do flashbacks.)

Six years have passed and Naruto sat in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall at the Bar while conversing with two of his Wives, Wendy and Mirajane. Naruto's final wife is Kushina, who retired her S-Class Mage Status in order to help out around the guild more. She has taken a liking to helping Mira at the bar and being the waitress in the Guild Hall.

Naruto looked around and wondered, "Where the hell is Natsu?"

Mira is the one who answered, "Ted told Natsu that there might be a Salamander in the port town of Hargeon. From what I hear he went all out and destroyed the town. I think it's cute that he is so dedicated to finding his father. Though I DO think he is out of his mind if he actually thinks a Dragon would randomly show up in a town near a ton of water when his father is a Fire Dragon. Is it really true that all Dragon Slayers Won't find their parent unless the parent reveals themselves?" Mira said.

This Got Wendy's Attention because her Husband never mentioned that before.

"Yeah, it's true. I know where they are though it is not my place to tell. Just know that July 7th marks a very important date in the History of both Human and Dragon alike… a history that I took part in." Naruto stated and a lot of the guild listened in since even after six years they knew next to nothing about his past other than that he is a Dragon Slayer that was sent into the future by a spell. "July 7th, that is the date that the Dragon Civil War both started and that is also the date years later that it ended. The war started when a Dragon wanted Dragons to Coexist with Humans. He started to gain Allies and thus the civil car begun. The Dragons that wanted to Coexist realized that they could not beat the other side alone. Can either of you guess what happened?" he said.

Wendy gasped a little, "Dragon Slayers, the Dragons taught humans their magic in hopes that they could beat the other side. That's it isn't it?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "That is correct and as you can probably guess by now, I happened to be chosen to be one of the first dragon slayers to exist. Most slayers were taken in by a single Dragon. I on the other hand was taken in by two dragons. These two dragons were the only two of their kind. Dual Element Dragons. While I was powerful, I was only second best. The best dragon slayer in history was… Acnologia. "Everybody gasped. "Yeah, Acnologia was once a Human and a Dragon Slayer. He had no care for dragons and only cared for power he killed every Dragon he came across. He didn't care if the dragon was friend or foe. He bathed in the blood of so many dragons that he eventually became an evil Dragon himself. To think that my childhood friend turned into that monster is horrible. He wasn't always like that though. Once he was trained. He became power hungry and only wanted to kill and sate his newly found bloodlust. Once he became a dragon he fought both sides and eventually found me and my two mentors… my parents. Right before he killed them they sent be forward in time and woke up near you Wendy on the date of July 7th X777. Your mother was a good friend of mine during the war. We would talk on a regular bases about thing both pertaining to the war and things outside of the war. I know this is a bit late but later on I can tell you more about your mother than even you know." Naruto finished.

Wendy smiled gratefully, "Thank you, that would be nice. It's also comforting to know that mom is safe and it was just an important date that was the reason she had to leave."

Naruto nodded and looked over at Mira and said, "Mira you know I really love that dress."

Mira turned and looked up from cleaning some glasses and smiled, "thanks I just bought it recently. I'm glad you love it."

(She is wearing the black dress she wore in the grand magic games)

Naruto leaned over the counter and gave her a kiss before turned to Wendy and giving her one as well. "You know Wendy you look really cute in that outfit. Perhaps you could buy more pairs?" he said with Wendy blushing like a schoolgirl and nodding in agreement.

She is wearing the outfit with the red top, orange bow black short skirt that has a white stripe along the bottom, thigh high navy blue stockings (?) along with black sandals. (The outfit she wore to Edolas though her body is much more mature than her twelve year old body in the show. This is also her default outfit unless I saw otherwise… I love the outfit a whole lot as you can tell.)

Just after that the doors to the Guild Hall were kicked open and in walked Natsu yelling "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE" he then proceeded to kick Ted in the face and start a full on Guild Brawl.

Naruto simply sat on his barstool and drank his beer while the fight went on. Whenever something came towards him and was about to hit him, it simply passed through him as if he was simply not there. Something that was noted by a blond haired girl with a pink suitcase who was standing in the doorway to the Guild Hall.

Mira sighed as the Brawl continued and walked up to the blond haired girl who simply went fangirl mode at meeting his wife.

Soon Mira was sent flying with her younger brother Elfman landing on top of her. The blond haired girl then ran over to Mira while freaking out and yelling "NO DON'T DIE MIRAJANE!"

Almost immediately after that a VERY large dark figure appeared which caused the brawl to stop right then and there. The figure also stepped on Natsu. The blond haired girl, who Naruto learned is named Lucy also joined the Guild.

A little kid, Romeo, Macao's son, walked up to the master and asked him if he could send out somebody to search for his father since he was supposed to be back after three days but it's been over a week.

Naruto watched as Romeo punched the Master in the face before running out of the guild. After that Natsu Punched the Request bored, almost breaking it. Natsu then walked out of the guild to go find Macao. Lucy followed Natsu soon after as soon as she had gotten some answers from Mirajane.

Naruto watched Lucy run after Natsu and sighed, "Those two are going to get into so much trouble. I fear for the guilds future with those two as a team. If Erza and Grey wee two team up with them then the team as a whole would do nothing except cause trouble." He said as he finished his beer and got up off of the barstool and started to walk towards the door, "Mira, Wendy, I'll see you both later on at the house."

The next day elsewhere in the town of Magnolia, Natsu barged into the Lucy's house. And tricked her into joining his team. They then made their way across the city to another house. Natsu just plain walked through the door with Lucy following after him only for both to suddenly stop mid step when they heard moaning with Mirajane's voice yelling "Faster! Harder! Naru-Kun, you Draconic Stud FUCK ME HARDER! FASTER!" Natsu and Lucy turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind them and walked to the guild where they saw Kushina waiting on some of the guild members.

About an hour later found Mira at the guild with a slight limp but otherwise fine as she went about her daily activities that her job entailed. Soon Natsu and Lucy left for a job… Mira "accidentally" forgot to tell them that Naruto and Wendy already left for that job. This is a form of payback for just walking into their home without their consent… while she was having sex with her husband. How did she know you might ask. Well, Wendy was in the kitchen at the time.

In a rather nice house Naruto and Wendy stood in front of Kaby Melon as he explained what the job entails. (You all should know what the details are since they are explained in the show.)

Naruto walked out of the house and came face to face with Natsu and Lucy who looked at him in slight shock before Natsu asked. "You're here for the same job aren't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Feel free to try and complete it before us." He said before walking down the street towards the mansion. They walked at a sedate pace and were passed by a running Natsu and Lucy. Though they wanted the money from the mission, Naruto and Wendy knew that they would beat Natsu and Lucy.

When they arrived at the gate Naruto saw Lucy get picked up by a large pink haired woman and tossed her a little ways away and told her to go away. She also called her ugly… which caused Lucy to get depressed.

Naruto and Wendy walked up to them and smirked. "Having trouble?" He asked before he turned into a mass of shadows and Wendy turned into a gust of wind as they flew over the gate and into the mansion. "Alright so first we find the library and then we find the book.

When they found the library they found that it was pretty big though it was still pretty easy to find the book… after all it was sparkling. This was also the scene that Natsu and Lucy walked in on. Lucy gasped when she saw that they already had the book.

Naruto looked at the book in Wendy's hand and narrowed his eyes, "Daybreak, it seams like there is a spell cast upon it." He said with Wendy taking a closer look at it and nodded in agreement now that she took a closer look at the book.

Just then Everlou came into the room and started ranting about how he knew wizards were coming around here for something, but he didn't expect it to be for the worthless piece of garbage that Daybreak is.

Naruto smirked with a sideways glance at his wife. "Wendy, go on and get that book to Kaby, break the spell in front of him and if he still wants the book destroyed then destroy it. Regardless get the reward. We do a good deed and we get some good money for it to boot." He ordered her.

She nodded "Right!" and disappeared in a gust of wind.

Everlou glared at Naruto and called for the Vanish Brothers, two brothers from the Guild known as the Southern Wolves while he took on Lucy.

Natsu in turn charged the Pink Haired Behemoth of a maid.

Naruto faced down the Vanish Brothers, "So, you really want to fight against me, An S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail… Me, the Element Dragon of Fairy Tail." He told them.

The Vanish brothers took a step back but steeled themselves, "Yeah, we got this. You're going down you Fairy Fly. After all, we need to get paid." The taller brother stated.

Naruto smirked, "We will see. Diamond lightning Club!" Naruto yelled as he went to shoot his arm out in a punching motion as he hand turned into a diamond club with the end being a circle that had dull rounded studs for harder and more painful blunt damage which would be more painful do to the while club which was sparking with electricity. When he made the punching motion the club extended across the room and hit the man with a frying pan in the face knocking him out.

Naruto grinned and took a deep breath and "Diamond Lightning Dragon's Roar" with a large beam of sparkling diamond with arcs of Electricity coming along with it. Naruto made sure to tone it down… a SHIT ton due to how powerful his roars are… a side effect of having to kill many dragons. If your roar isn't strong enough then you wont even be able to harm any dragons.

Naruto looked around, but didn't see the taller brother which caused his eyes to narrow and move his body to the side as he passed by him and would have turned around if Naruto didn't make his foot into a club and swing his foot around and in a sense club him in the head which sent him head first into a wall which collapsed on him.

Naruto sighed before walking out the front door and picked up his payment from his wife and Kaby. A couple of hours later found Naruto sitting in his house eating dinner with his wives as they walked about random things.

"So Kushi-Chan, you should come with us on a few jobs in the future. It will be nice for you to get back out into a field a bit. I remember how you loved the thrill of battle. I also noticed that you have been getting a little restless from not sating you occasional need for a battle." Naruto told her.

Kushina sighed but nodded nonetheless "You're right, I DO need to do a job that involves some combat soon or I'll get even more restless." She told him.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly and they all turned in for the night (a few bedrooms in the house but they all sleep with Naruto, obviously since he is their husband.)

Naruto sat in the guild the next day as he drank some beer and ate some Ramen. Natsu, Lucy and Grey walk in before greeting everybody. Then they all heard loud footsteps which signaled that Erza was on her way back from the job she was on.

She walked in and asked "Where is Master Makarov?"

**Ok everybody that is the first chapter and now I'm going to finish my sleeping since I woke up, finished this chapter (mon, dec 29****th****, 2014) and now I'm going back to sleep!**


End file.
